Each year, a large number of insurance claims are filed with respect to vehicles that are stolen and, even if recovered, subjected to significant damage. While some conventional vehicle theft prevention systems/products, such as alarm systems or wheel locks, may deter some thieves, more sophisticated individuals may be able to bypass such security measures. Moreover, while some conventional systems are capable of tracking stolen vehicles, these systems suffer in that it may not be recognized that the vehicle has been stolen (and that tracking is needed) until a large amount of time has passed, and/or the systems may rely on hardware (e.g., a keychain fob) that could be itself be stolen.
The present embodiments may overcome these and/or other deficiencies.